


Silence is golden but a coin is too

by suryo_malep



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Soren and Claudia are younger than in the canon, Supportive Siblings, We stan supportive siblings, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suryo_malep/pseuds/suryo_malep
Summary: With that his father left, going upstairs to his sister. He stopped at the stop, turning slightly to face him. “That light? A failed experiment to fix a plate with magic.” His father let out a little laugh, “Seems magic can’t fix everything. Now go clean up the mess, dinner will be ready soon” His father’s gaze pierced him. He smiled, twirling that gold coin between his fingers.Soren's legs felt weak. His hands coming up to his mouth as he let out a shaky sigh. He knew. His father knew. Shit!Fuck, he was doomed.Soren overhears an argument between his parents which leads to him question his father.





	Silence is golden but a coin is too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another TDP fic!!!
> 
> We don't have a lot of info on Soren and Claudia's mother apart from that she is divorced and lives in Del Bar? (don't quote me on that) and this fic is pretty much a "what if...." fic.
> 
> Also, this is my first proper time writing angst, so ma bad if it's sucky.

“Can’t you make them stop?”

Shaking his head, Soren continued to run his fingers through Claudia’s hair. The soft raven strands gently flowing over sun-kissed skin. Shifting slightly, Claudia curled up in her brother’s protective embrace. Delicate pale fingers tightly grasping the soft cotton of Soren’s shirt as her brows furrow. 

With each passing minute, the voices downstairs grew louder and louder. The sound of doors slamming and crockery smashing reached their ears. 

Over the past few weeks, their parent's arguments have been getting worse. He knew that his parents were getting a divorce, they told him a few days ago. The only time they managed to be civil with each other. His mother had already moved out of the family home and only returned to collect her treasured possessions; photographs, books, and jewelry. That’s probably what started this argument now. 

Feeling more than hearing Claudia whimper in distress, Soren tightened his hold on his sister, trying to protect her from the sounds. As the older sibling, it was his job to protect Claudia, to make sure she’s safe and yet he can’t do shit as the ones who are harming her are the ones she loves most. His throat felt tight. 

Gently moving Claudia's hand from his shirt, Soren shifted Claudia from his grip, moving to get off his bed. 

“W-where are you going?” 

Hearing the distress in her voice, Soren crouched in front of her, wiping the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. As much as he didn’t want to leave his baby sister like this, he had to do something about it. He hated seeing Claudia like this. Scared and distraught. That’s wasn’t his sister. 

“I’m just going to talk to mother and father. I’ll be back as soon as, okay? I promise.” With a small smile, Soren extended his pinky finger toward Claudia. 

Big glassy green stared at him, a few tears falling from long lashes that frame them. A small smile slowly crept on her face as she nodded her head, pinky finger wrapping around her brothers. Standing, Soren ruffled Claudia's hair.

Making sure his bedroom door was shut, he quietly made his way downstairs, shouting from his parents seemed to be getting louder. 

* * *

Peeking around the corner into the dining room stood his parents. Surrounded by broken plates. His mother was heaving, face red, shoulders hunched. Both her hands were on the dining table as she glared at his father, who was standing nonchalant, arms crossed from the opposite side of the table. 

“I’ve told you time and time again Viren, but you don’t listen to a single word!” His mother yelled, her fist coming down on the table after she spoke. In response, Viren raised a brow. Unfurling her fist, his mother rubbed at the space between her eyebrows, her posture sagging. 

“You have to stop using dark magic. I don’t want our children around it! Why can’t you see it’s evil!” His mother begged. 

His father sighed, moving towards his mother. He placed his hand on her arm. His thumb gently rubbing soothing circles of her pale skin. 

“You know I can’t do that.” His father's voice was so soft that Soren had trouble hearing it, but his mother definitely did. She quickly slapped his hand away from her. Eyes narrowing dangerously at him. Stepping away from him she paced for a few seconds before rounding on him, finger-pointing at his face.

“You can never fucking compromise! I’ve given up everything for you, hell I even moved kingdoms and this is what I get? No, I’m done Viren! Done! I’m moving back and I’m taking the kids with me. No way am I leaving them here with you and that evil, sick magic.” 

That seemed to get a reaction from his father. His eyes hardened, face twisting into something dark and angry. He straightens up, eyes locked on to his ex-wife.

“How dare you! They are my children too, I won’t have you disrupt them due to your own selfish reasons!” This father was fuming, jaw clenched. He’s never seen his show this much emotion.

His mother scoffed, venom laced with her words as she spat. “Children? Oh..." She pauses for a moment, "So you do remember you have a son then. Shocking considering you practically ignore him!” His mother took a deep breath, her hand slightly trembling as she tooled a strand of hair behind her ear.

A lump formed in Sorens’ throat at his mother's words. She noticed his father favoriting Claudia over him. All he wanted was his father’s approval he only seems to care about Claudia. Does it hurt? Yes, definitely but he’ll make him proud. He’ll become the youngest crown guard that Katolis has ever had. Listen back to his parent's conversation, he caught the end of his mother’s plea. 

“- I just want the best for them Viren, and at the moment that is to be away from Katolis and you.” 

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Viren sized his ex-wife up, standing taller. A hand running through his beard. Letting out a chuckle, his father started to shake his head. 

“If you truly wanted the best for them, you’ll let them stay here with me in Katolis. They are both doing exceptionally well, Sorens on his way to become the youngest crown guard in Katolis, and I’ve never been more proud and Claudia? Her studies are going great. I won’t allow you to do this!” To emphasize his point his father slammed his hand down on the dining table, shooting daggers at his mother. 

“Studies? Don’t make me laugh. I know you’ve been teaching our daughter dark magic and I’ve had enough! I’m putting my foot down Viren, you can’t stop me.” 

A smile crept on to his father’s face, one that Soren has never seen before. It was dark. terrifying. 

Not wanting to witness this anymore, Soren pressed his back against the cold stone wall, trying to become one with it as he heard his mother telling his father to stay away. Her voice was full of fear. 

The sound of chairs being shoved caused Soren to shiver. He didn’t know what to do. Does he make himself known and stop what’s going on? Squeezing his eyes shut he willed himself to move. To walk in and tell them that this arguing is doing more harm than good, it was scaring not only him but Claudia who was in tears in his room. But his body wouldn’t move. Frozen against the wall as his mother screamed and yelled. Eyes wide, tears collected in his lashes at his mother panicked voice. 

“W-what are you doing! Viren please stop!”

His mother screeched as a bright light emitted from the room-filling the hallway, his hands moved to protect his eyes from the brightness. Ears ringing as the light slowly dulled back to normal.

Shaking, Soren stiffly moved his body from the wall as he faintly heard movement from the room. Panicking he rushed to the end of the hall, towards the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he turns around making it seem like he just came down the stairs as his father exited the dining room, stopping suddenly as he spotted Soren at the stairs. His brow was raised as he flipped a golden coin. 

“Soren? What are you doing down here?” His father spoke calmly, like the argument with his mother he witnessed never happened. 

“I-I" He stopped. Collecting his thoughts, Soren continued. "I came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about. Claudia's really upset about it, she ran into my in tears.” Shit he stuttered, his father will know something is up. 

“No need to worry, my boy. Just a disagreement with your mother. She wanted the crystal and I wouldn’t let her have it.” The way his father spoke about it was… unsettling to Soren. His smile didn’t feel right. 

“Oh. Is she still here? Also what was that light from the dining room?” Crap! He should have said that, him and his big mouth! 

  
  


His father placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, “No she stormed out, not that I particularly care. Now you said Claudia was upset with all the yelling?” His father stared at him as he slowly nodded, “Well I’m going to calm her down. Go clean up the dining room for me? Your mother had a fit when I would let her have the crystal and smashed a few plates.” With that his father left, going upstairs to his sister. He stopped at the stop, turning slightly to face him. “That light? A failed experiment to fix a plate with magic.” His father let out a little laugh, “Seems magic can’t fix everything. Now go clean up the mess, dinner will be ready soon” His father’s gaze pierced him. He smiled, twirling that gold coin between his fingers. 

Soren's legs felt weak. His hands coming up to his mouth as he let out a shaky sigh. He knew. His father knew. Shit! 

Fuck, he was doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for now.
> 
> kudos and comments are my fic writing fuel, so they are always appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumbr @suryo-malep or on twitter @aurora-cryptid
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
